


Gay Names

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve helps Billy find out about his 'gay' name.Oneshot/drabble





	Gay Names

"Hey," Steve Harrington said with a small smirk. He glanced at his boyfriend. Yeah that's right, he had a boyfriend, and it was Billy Hargrove of all people. "Wanna know your gay name, babe?"

Billy rose an eyebrow, took a drag from his cigarette. 

"Uh, sure, I guess." He wasn't that interested. 

"Well it's your first name--"

He flushed. "Whatever." 

"I'm not done!" Steve softened a little. And then he got down on one knee. "And my last name."

Billy's blush intensified. 

"...you're a fucking dork."


End file.
